warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:LordReaper
kony2014 Please take a look at this. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:24, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but it isn't my call. That rule has been around since before I came to the site. Regarding other articles that post their rules, it's less a matter of us allowing them, and more that we simply haven't been ableto notice them. There is a quite a bulk of articles, and quit a few pass by our notice. Anyway this is a site dedicated to fanon rather than the tabletop game. Not to mention another User has recently been forced to delete their page for similar reasons. I don't think it would be fair to simply make an exception for you. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:18, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I am glad that you understand. You know if you want to there isn't any rule about you posting your rule on your profile. If you feel really strong about the subject you could create a blog appealing to the community for a rle change. We Admins do have a lot of clout, but we tend to abide by the rules that the community as a whole decides upon. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 06:53, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I couldn't help but notice your request for help with the infoboxes. I can help. The problem is that the new editor does not allow the use of wikitext (the code used for templates) in the visual editor. So in order to use template you need to make your changes in Source Mode. Directly yo the left og the Publish and Cancel buttons you will see a button that looks like three lines. Click that and a drop down menu should appear. Click Source Editor. A window will appear. Enter your templates here and then hit apply changes. That should do it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 07:27, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Here is this thing, that you have requested. http://cap.ring0.cc/340416b8ff577b8af26fe0097dec70f0.png I hope u like it, if not let me know. have fun :) SpaceTalon (talk) 00:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) http://cap.ring0.cc/3060e0d3bdccd024d7c4caaeea16ce01.png http://cap.ring0.cc/68a8a092da14838d2cb612eb6b5e362d.png SpaceTalon (talk) 19:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Lord Reaper you shouldn't be adding your articles to the Featured Article category. That category is meant for articles that are featured on our front page, and those are decided by community vote. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:51, March 24, 2014 (UTC) No problem. I can remove the category if you like. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:06, March 24, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the feed back. i know there are allot of things that need to be fixed and i know that and the reason why they are at 6,000 is because their not a codex chapter. they do not follow the Codex Astartes and i took some bits and pieces from the Black Templars not a whole lot just bits and no their not zealous as The Black Templars just so you know. that's the reason why but i been thinking maybe i should put their numbers as suspected than official and yes i will do some variety than just death all the time and i will agree with you on that it does get annoying at times and i will try to clean it up as best as i can.also i'm not trying to be a jackass. also i have a request.can you do a space marine chapter that i created? their called Blood Claws and they are a Blood Angels succussors chapter and they also do not follow the codex astartes and they are kinda like the Flesh Tearers in a way but they are loyal to the imperium. this is there color scheme dark red and grey this is where the are colors are on the armor. back pack exhausts,joinsts,crown,head top and middle,ears,neck,chest plate,belt and cod piece,upper left and right legs,shoulder left and right inset,upper left and right arms ,lower left and right arms,wrists and hands (dark red) back pack,head lower,pipes on helmet,face grill,eagle,skull,abdomen,left and right knee,lower left and right legs,both the feet,left and right shoulder trim,and elbows (grey) eyes (light green) soft armor (black) TheSpawn117 (talk) 01:01, April 25, 2014 (UTC) and i also forgot that you have my permission to change anything on my Death Templars and fix any problems that are with it.and also can my Death Templars and your Star Reapers be allies? TheSpawn117 (talk) 01:19, April 25, 2014 (UTC) hey man i was wondering if you and i can make a story on The Scouring of Mehna and what happened during that event? TheSpawn117 (talk) 07:26, May 21, 2014 (UTC) i need you'r help with the Blood Claws because they are in danger of being deleted and i can't think of anything for them and it seems that nobody wants to do them. i need help. TheSpawn117 (talk) 08:27, May 21, 2014 (UTC) sorry i was in a panic. TheSpawn117 (talk) 09:47, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm just saying that the quote you left on the Corpus page is unrealistic. They have some of the top xenos experts there and could tell if something was of Ork origin or not. Generally they don't openly work with rogue traders either-way to risky, preferring instead to scavenge it off actual Xenos. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 12:49, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Maybe instead he could comment on how the Corpus "know their shit" and that he refrains from dealing with them for their "overpriced demands"--Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 23:14, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Much better, thanks. Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions''']] 23:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC) i want Chaplain Scar the Doom Priest and Death Marshal Havoc from the Death Templars to be on a kill team TheSpawn117 (talk) 03:07, June 12, 2014 (UTC) did you get my message? TheSpawn117 (talk) 09:54, June 12, 2014 (UTC) oh okay chaging from the other two i'm going to have one Death Templar and it's Death Castellan Sadon and just to let you in The Death Templars chapter the Death Castellans are sargents so their not high rank. just letting you know. TheSpawn117 (talk) 10:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) okay TheSpawn117 (talk) 10:09, June 12, 2014 (UTC) okay i'm interested. when do we start? TheSpawn117 (talk) 10:38, July 11, 2014 (UTC) as for a candidate Death Castellan Sadon of the Death Templars and as for a Kill-Team name i was thinking of either Kill-Team Delta or Kill-Team Zero i don't know those two names where only things that came up in my head at the moment. as for other candidates maybe ask AmyTheStray maybe she would like to be apart of this and have one of her Whisper Dragons as apart of the Kill-Team. i'm just suggesting. TheSpawn117 (talk) 10:59, July 11, 2014 (UTC) okay =) TheSpawn117 (talk) 11:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I would love too ^_^ The Whisper Dragons have only a singe marine who has served in the Deathwatch, Oma Inferno-Knight. who would love to join. what is the time period? AmyTheStray (talk) 11:22, July 11, 2014 (UTC)